Frederick Rogers
Dr. Frederick Rogers is a villain found in the main Colmaton Universe. History Frederick Rogers was born in the southern part of the United States in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. He was the eldest of two with his younger sister, Felicia Rogers, born 2 years later. Ironically enough, she was born on the exact same date as Frederick. At first, Frederick didn’t think too much about his sister, but treated her well. When Felicia was six years old, however, she developed a nasty case of pneumonia and nearly perished from the disease. Frederick was beside himself after he nearly lost his little sister. Thankfully, their parents were able to get some of the best medical care in the area and Felicia’s life was saved by the doctors. Frederick was impressed by their expertise and the technology they used to save her life. At that moment on, Frederick decided to pursue a career in science and technology. His relationship with Felicia had also changed after she got better. He kept an eye on her and was very sweet to her. Throughout his grade school, he kept his nose to the books, eventually graduating at the top of his class. Surprisingly, Felicia had followed a similar pursuit as well and graduated along the same lines as he did. Frederick was accepted into the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, where he went on to obtain both a Bachelors and Masters of Science. However, his personality had changed after he graduated. For reasons unknown, he had slipped into a depression and had isolated himself from co-workers and friends. His sister had heard what was going on and visited him to help him heal. For the next four years, Frederick had worked as part of a technology institute within Boston. In the middle of his tenure, Felicia joined him at his workplace and the two were able to develop a working prototype for what would become their forte of robotics. The two of them saved up enough money to move out of Massachusetts and arrived at Colmaton, California. They pooled their resources together and opened the Rogers Biotech Institute in 2013. They introduced their line of robotic artificial limbs to help provide new means of mobility for the handicapped. Eventually, the two siblings introduced a series of robotic fursons for wealthy patrons. What was amazing about these machines were how realistic they look, appearing as though they were living breathing fursons. Unknowns to others, however, the siblings had a hidden agenda. Frederick Rogers harbored resentment and anger towards super powered fursons (aka supers) and believed they were a threat to the planet. He planned to teach supers what their actual place were. His army of personal androids, dubbed Stinkroids, obeys his beck and call, while the madman plots the end of supers… Powers and Abilities Powers Dr. Frederick Rogers has no super powers of his own. Instead, he relies on his own knowledge on technology and other scientific fields to overcome his trials. Abilities Technology Expertise Thanks to his education and years of on hand experience, Frederick is capable of designing and constructing various technological wonders. He has created his own version of robotic servant dubbed "Stinkbots" to help tangle with supers. When teamed up with his sister Felicia, the machines they craft are quite astonishing. Eureka! His high level of intelligence allows him to solve problems and analyze situations quicker than the average citizen. This allows him to formulate strategies to deal with supers. Kickboxing Oddly enough, Frederick learned the art of kickboxing as a means of exercise and self-defense during his time at MIT. He still practices it to stay in shape and he will use it if needed to defend himself without a weapon. Weaknesses My Plan Was Perfect! Frederick has a bit of an ego problem with his intellect, causing him to think his plans are perfect. Unfortunately for him, these plans can fall apart for different reasons, causing him to flip out. Curse You, Supers! Since he's got no super powers, medium to high powered supers can take him down if they manage to separate him from his technology. Don't Harm the People Frederick doesn't plan to harm civilians with his technology, so he tries to lure supers into areas where damage to civilians is at a minimum. Paraphernalia Equipment * Remote for summoning robots * Handmade Laser Pistol * Robotic Mechs * Tablet * Cell Phones * Various tools Stories Featured Character 101 Stories Other Stories Trivia * As a kid, Frederick liked to read comic books.